The Carnival of Mystery
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: The G-boys and inner sensi are trapped in fuin house will they ever get out?Status:on Hold
1. Default Chapter

The Carnival of Mystery  
Chapter one.  
  
A.N if I get a little out of character, sorry not trying to I'm just into this story that I forget what their   
personalities are. Ok? Sorry once again. Hope you like this story.  
  
Once upon a time, oh who am I kidding this a fan fic not some lovey dovy fairy tale.  
Ok sorry about that.  
"Heero lets go on the Farris Wheel!" Relina said as she was dragging him over to the Farris wheel.  
"Oh look a shooting area," Fuu said. Just then a fast blur went by and made the three knights fall. They looked  
To see what it was and it was Heero as soon as he heard shoot, he was stuck like glue.  
" You can never get Heero away from guns can you," Duo said.  
" No I don't think you can," said Umi.  
************************************  
" Hey Hikaru would you like to go on the fun house?" Duo said.  
" Sure Duo," said Hikaru as she walked over to the fun house with him.  
" Hey lets all go it'll be fun," Umi said.  
" Sure sounds fun," Quatre said.  
" I don't know I've always hated fun houses," Wufei said." But o well if it will make everyone else happy I'll go" Wufei said.  
Then the eight of them walked into the fun house, although this wasn't just any fun house this was a fun house with a mind  
Of it's own. If it wanted to it could trap you forever.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Is it the end of our heroes, will we ever see them again, is Quatre wearing pink underwear? Find out in the next longer chapter of   
THE CARNIVAL OF MYSTERY!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
sorry for this chapter being so short.  
i'll write more next time ok? ok. 


	2. The Dating Game

The Carnival Of Mystery  
Chapter two  
  
A.N. if you ever see "babe" in this chapter I'm being sarcastic, ok?  
  
  
" Whoa, look at all the doors," said Duo as the nine of them walked into the Fun house.  
" No, they're mirrors, Maxwell," Said Wufei.  
"Hey look they all have numbers on them," said Fuu. Everyone else looked at the doors.  
" 1-14," said Trowa.  
" Hey let's try them all," said Duo.  
" O.K.," said Hikaru in agreement.  
"Fine with me," Everyone else said in unison. As the opened the first door, the heard some funny music, and a   
very bright and colorful back round.  
" Whoa, where are we on the Dating game?" Duo said as he looked around.  
" Yes, welcome to the Dating game I'm your host Trowa and you Duo Maxwell are our fist contestant," said Trowa  
who then slapped his mouth, wondering how he said all that when he wasn't even sure of what was going on.  
" Oh goody bring out the babes," Duo said.  
" then everyone was zapped into his or her positions. Trowa was the host, Duo the  
contsetant, Fuu Umi and Hikaru were the "babes" A.N being sarcastic their.  
and Relina was the next contestant. On the Female version.  
"Ok lets get started shall we?" said Trowa who then explained the rules," Ok the rules are you ask five questions  
to our lovely ladies and then choose the one you believe is right one by their answer.  
" Ok," said Duo.  
A.N. if you're wondering "Babe" #1 is Fuu #2 is Hikaru and # three is of course Umi.  
" Babe #1 if you were stranded on a desert island with me and could bring one thing what would you bring?" Duo asked.  
" I would have to bring probably a cell phone that way we could get to a more romantic spot for our date and freshen up a little." Fuu answered  
'Audience clapped'  
" Ok Babe # three if you could choose one sport for our child to live by what would it be?"  
" Well I would have to say fencing since it deals with courage bravery and hand eye coordination so I believe that our child should become really good at fencing." Umi said.  
" Ok babe #two, if you could choose our fist date what would it be and why?" Duo asked.  
" Well would say we go indoor rock climbing and then have a picnic in the sunset on the beach." Hikaru answered.  
" Ok this goes towards all girls," Trowa said  
" Ok if you could chose the color of my tux a our wedding what would it be? Duo said.  
"Well I like classic so I would say just plain black with a white rose on your pocket," Fuu answered.  
" Well I would go for something exotic so it would have to like make my dress look very nice so maybe a pink or a light blue." said Hikaru.  
" I believe that it is great for a couple to have matching outfits so I would say white so it would match my dress." Said Umi.  
"Ok last question again for every girl," Trowa said.  
" If you could have any animal as a pet what would you pick and why?" Duo said.  
" Well I would have to say a nice gentle bird of some sort, not too big and not too small although it is small," Fuu answered.  
" I would have to say a dog because they can play with you they can do lots of things and they're man's best friend you know," Hikaru said.  
" I myself have to say a cat, because they're nimble and alert and they can help you through anything," Umi explained.  
" Thank-you girls, already folks it's time for Duo to pick but will he pick your pick? Let's see," Trowa said.  
" Ok ladies you're all very nice and sound like very nice dates but I'm sorry, I choose "Babe" #2!" Duo said.  
" Ok, lift up the curtains boys," said Trowa," You've chosen Hikaru, you two will be going, wind surfing in the indoor water world of Noah's Ark," Trowa told them.  
" Al-right!" screamed Duo and Hikaru in unison.  
" Hi I'm Umi and I'll be your host for the next episode of the dating game, we'll be right back," Said Umi as she took the micraphone from Trowa.  
~Commercial~  
"Hi do you need whiter teeth? I did and I got them by buying crest whiter teeth cleaning, it really works in just one month you can have whiter teeth." said the man  
~End of commercial~  
" Ok, and welcome back," said Umi as they came back," We're here with Ms. Relina."  
" Hi everybody!" Relina said as she waved out into the crowd.  
" Ok you all know the rules so let's begin shall we?" Umi said seating Relina in the "chair of power".  
" Ok, cute guy number one, if you could chooses one word to say to me what would you say?" Relina asked.  
"Omae o kolusl," Hiiro answered.  
" Ok, cute guy number too describe me in two words," Relina says  
" Weak onna," said Wufei.  
" Cute guy number three if we went to the carnival what ride would you take me on first?" Relina asked Quatre.  
" I would have to say the haunted house," Quatre answered.  
"Ok these last two questions go towards all three guys," Umi said as she waited for Relina to continue with the Questions.  
" Ok all three if you could change me in anyway what would you change?" Relina asked.  
" I would change everything to look like our lovely host over there," Hiiro answered.  
"Oh stop it," said Umi blushing.  
" I would slash your face to be prettier with my luck catena," said Wufei.  
"I would change your personality to be not as annoying," said Quatre.  
" Ok, last question, if you could choose our first kiss spot what would it be?" Relina asked.  
" No comment," The three bachelors said in unison.  
"Ok who will she pick, 1 2 or 3?" Umi said.  
"I choose # 1," said Relina. Hiiro is about to get up and run when suddenly, the room starts to swirl and they're out in the hallway again.  
" Geez," said Umi," that's wasn't very nice, but it was fun."  
" I'd never heard you talk so much, Trowa," said Duo.  
" Me neither," said Trowa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Will they try another door will we ever find out if Quatre is wearing pink under wear?   
Find out in the next chapter of The Carnival of Mystery.  



	3. Wufei is a dinasour from our imagination...

Carnival of Mystery   
Chapter Three  
  
  
" Ok now that we're out of that weak dating show thingy mabob lets go back through the exit," Wufei sputtered out as he got up.  
" We can't it seems as though it has venished," Fuu said.  
" Yeah Wufei!" Relina yelled.  
" Oh do shut up," quatre said.  
" Hey you guys lets try this Door," It's purple with green spots kinda like,........."duo said as he pulled on it.  
" NO DOU DON'T NOT THAT ONE!"they all yelled.  
" AHHHHHHH," Everyone screamed. When thy got into the nxt room they all noticed that their clothes had been changed.  
" Hey, look at us we're so Kawaii!" Umi screamed out, she was in pig tails witha mini jean skirt on and a blue turtle neck sweater.  
" You're right we're all little kids well except...ahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Duo said falling on the ground and laughing at the sight of Wufei. Wufei had gotten stuck wih the part of Barney.  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" They all luaghed well except Wufei of course.  
  
A.N.: ahahahaha lol ^ ^;;;; sorry  
  
" You look so funny Wu-man!" Duo screamed.  
" MAXWELL!!!!!!! You did this we would not be here unless you had pulled on the door, you had to pull onit didn't you!" Wufei said as he tried to chase him but tripped flat on his face.  
"Ahahahahahahah!!!!!!Wu-man can't even walk!" Duo screamed.  
" Can we please get on with this so we get out of here?" Wufei said." weak door, weak duo, weak cheap dinosour costume, dinasours are suposed to be scary, not dopey," Wufei muttered.  
" Ok lets open...................THE BARNEY BAG!" Hikari said.  
" Oh no anything but that," Wufei said.  
" It's the barney bag with stuff inside la la la la la la la la," Duo sang since he didn't know the words too well. As the bag appered, the Ten of them, not including Wufei, made stupid lil' things, just for the fun of it. When they were done, it had taken them a half an hour.  
" Oh look we're done time to leave,Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wufei said, hoping to get out but after screaming, thinking he would fall hestood right ther in the same spot.  
" No Wufei thats not how you leave barney, remember there is only one way to get out of barney!" Duo screamed.  
" Oh no anythihng but that anyt thing," Wufei said.  
  
*Ten mins later after purswading Wufei they all sang in a group......  
  
" I love you, youlove me, we're a happy family, witha great big hug and a kiss from me to you," They all sang, and being Duo Duo gave everyone a kiss, even Wufei," Won't you say you love me too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After they sang that one wod everyone once again fell out into the hallway and it was over.  
" Thank-you lord thank-you!" Wufei muttered.Everyone else just laughed.  
  
A.N.: yes i know it was short but i wanted to get the next chapter up. lol ^ ^;;;;; i hope you liked it. :-p 


	4. Update

For All of my fics, chapter whatever.  
  
  
  
Hey there to all my fans. From what i read I have about seven. Anyway. If there was a story of mine that you absolutely loved or just watned to see how it would turn out. Let me know. Ill continue it on my new account. If youd like to read my new or old stuff check out my accounts. I actually have I think three. Im not sure.   
  
Writer by the Sea,  
Gemini_Writer  
Gemini_Gator22  
  
  
So If there is any story of mine that you would like to see continued just say the word and I will try my best.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Gemini*~ 


End file.
